The invention relates to the field of insulation materials. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of insulation used to protect faucets and other exposed fluid carrying devices.
In the industrialized world, fluids comprise an important part of various systems including residential, agricultural, mining, commercial, and industrial buildings and fixtures as well as equipment, mobile structures, and transportation devices. Fluids such as water, petroleum, and natural gas are typically carried and transported in such systems through conduits such as pipe.
It is common for such systems to be utilized in environments where environmental temperatures are incongruous with the proper function of the fluids. For instance, a residential house may have piping such as steel, copper, brass, PVC, PEX, or other plastics installed in the walls and other concealed places in the home. In such a residential installation, it is common for the piping to exit the residential structure at an external faucet, hose bib, or other valve connection(s) so that running water may be provided to the exterior of the home. Accordingly, depending on location, it is common for the temperatures outside of the home to fall below a freezing point for the fluid such that the fluid in the pipes may be subject to freezing.
Though the systems, such as housing, often provide insulation for the fluids and conduit located within the structure, it is common for the external connection valves to be uninsulated. Thus, the fluid contained in the external faucets and valve connections are subject to freezing. Such freezing can make the faucet valve connection inoperable at low temperatures. Similarly, freezing of water and other fluids which expand at low temperatures can even cause the conduit and faucet to break due to the increased pressure exerted by the fluid on the conduit.
For many years, the solution to this problem has been to wrap the external conduit and valves with insulative fabric. Cotton, wool, asbestos, and other materials have been wrapped in layers around the conduit and valves to provide a layer of insulation. Though somewhat effective in preventing freezing, the wrapping creates a barrier to ready use of the faucets as a person must unwrap the faucet for a desired use. Similarly, after use, the faucet must be wrapped once again. This process is time consuming. Additionally, the wrapping itself may be subject to freezing if saturated with water and many of the materials, such as asbestos, have other well documented hazards.
In response to the problems associated with common faucet wrapping techniques, those of skill in the art have attempted various improvements. These improvements include devices which have a hook attached to a covering. A user must attach the hook to the faucet, place a covering loosely around the faucet, and then manually tighten a screw or other implement which places the covering in tension with the hook to cover the faucet. In such systems, the integrity of the system is completely dependent on the attachment of the hook. If the hook fails, as is often the case, the cover falls from the faucet and the faucet is exposed to the environment. Similarly, if the hook does not fit a particular style faucet the covering will provide no insulation or only minimal to the faucet.
Further, in such prior art systems, it takes significant time and dexterity to attach the hook and tighten the covering around the faucet. Thus, much like the earlier wrapping techniques, significant time is required to apply the coverings of the current state of the art and such covering remain prone to failure.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for an insulated faucet covering that is quick and easy to install and that is not likely to fail during cold weather. There is a need in the art for a faucet covering that fits many different faucet styles. There is also a need in the art for a covering that is inexpensive and easy to manufacture and is non-toxic.